The Last Word
by Slytherinjunkie20
Summary: Lucius and Ginny are way in over their heads when a simple affair turns into something they can't control.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing nor do I make any money of the Harry Potter movies or books (I mean, honestly, if I did, do you realize how dark and perverted they would be. It certainly wouldn't be a children's book).**

**So yeah I wrote this for Lucius Big Bang as well (I was busy this summer lol). It's already finished so I should be uploading it pretty frequently if I don't forget about it. Do you know how to make sure I don't forget about it? (*Blue's Clues pause*)**

**That's right! Review and I will not forget to upload this fic to its completion!**

**Enjoy!**

"I don't know why I bother to come here every year," Severus Snape said, taking another large gulp of his champagne.

Lucius Malfoy leaned against the bar ledge, his eyes scanning through the crowd.

"Don't play coy with me, Severus—you know you come here to catch up with me," he said.

Snape snorted, but didn't deny Lucius' words.

Lucius smirked, knowing that the snort was confirmation that he was right.

The Annual New Year's Ball was the only time Lucius could really catch up with his closest friends. He was so busy during the year that he had limited opportunities to socialize. Since the Annual New Year's Ball was so boring, Lucius used it as a way to catch up with the few friends that he had.

And as the years went on, Lucius became more grateful for it since every year he got lonelier.

Draco was in New York City taking care of the family business and Narcissa remarried a rich count in France five years ago.

The only reason Lucius had to enjoy the winter holidays was because it was his son. It was his only chance of seeing him. And it was the only time he had to relax, something that he enjoyed and something most of his collogues had a hard time wrapping their heads around. To them, he was addicted to work. They never once stopped to think that he loved to enjoy a quiet night in front of his fireplace, sipping his wine and enjoying his family Manor.

Yes, Lucius loved the winter holidays for the most part. The only thing that could make or break his appreciated holiday break was these insipid Ministry functions.

They had a Winter Ball, a Christmas Ball and a New Year's Ball. In his opinion, they didn't need so many bloody Balls in one season.

Luckily for Lucius, he could bow out of two of the three. But in order to keep in connections with the Ministry, he had to attend at least one.

Lucius always found that the New Year's Ball was the most tolerable since it was the most cluttered and crowded one of the three. Lucius liked the thought of blending into the crowd and only emerging when he felt like it.

"There goes Potter again," Snape muttered underneath his breath.

Lucius scanned the crowd again, spotting the messy head of jet black hair quickly.

He was chatting it up with the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

'_Probably trying to get more funding for the Mudblood, Granger,' _Lucius thought, taking a sip of his wine to mask the displeasure that crossed his features.

Potter pissed him off. Not only did Boy Wonder embarrass his son at Hogwarts for seven years, he was also one of the reasons Lucius had to give away ten percent of his fortune to scholarships for Mudbloods at Hogwarts.

It was bad enough that Lucius was forced to be had to be tolerant of them, but to have to fund an education that only purebloods should have been entitled to made his blood boil. And he was sure Potter knew that.

Lucius looked away from Harry. He found that having Potter in his line of vision caused him to frown, which resulted in frown lines that he didn't need at his age.

Though his family aged gracefully, he didn't need to risk it.

Lucius began his scan across the room once again, humming in acknowledgment when Snape mentioned a person that was worth talking about.

Lucius lazy gaze stopped completely when he spotted a creamy, exposed back in an elegant white dress. Her figure was absolutely delicious, her back lean, leading into full, round hips and a curvy bottom. The woman's bright red hair was piled on top of her head.

Lucius was captivated by the sight. It was in that moment that he realized that it had been a week since he had last made love to a woman … or man for that matter.

He poked Snape none too gently in the ribs with his elbow.

Snape didn't need to grunt, Lucius knew he had his friend's attention.

"Who is that, Severus? The woman with the fiery red hair and silk white dress."

As Snape looked discreetly to see who Lucius was talking about, Lucius found his eyes following the woman's moment, captivated.

Since she wouldn't turn around so he could see her face, he was forced to watch the movements of her back and her hands.

The woman was graceful, holding the wine glace in a firm yet relaxed embrace.

"You mean the woman talking with Neville Longbottom?" Snape asked, the disgust in his voice apparent at the mention of his former student.

It was then that Lucius noticed who the woman was talking with. He frowned at the sight of Longbottom holding the young woman's hand, smiling brightly.

'_No need to raise a fuss about Longbottom talking with her. It won't take much for me to get what I want,'_ Lucius thought, taking another sip of his wine and nodding his head at Snape's question.

"That, Lucius, is Ginny Weasley," Snape said.

Lucius' eyebrows went to his hairline. He went through his head, trying to remember the little information he knew about Ginny Weasley.

He knew she was a famous Chaser for the Holy-Head Harpies, and the youngest member of the Weasley family.

Now that Lucius thought about it, he hadn't seen Ginny Weasley since the Department of Mysteries battle during the war when she was fifteen years old.

He couldn't really remember how she looked then, which was understandable since he had been under the pressure of saving his hide. Yet he didn't recall her being all that stunning or interesting.

Lucius watched Ginny as she finally patted Neville's hand and turned around to find someone else to mingle with. When she turned around, showing her face, Lucius was mesmerized instantly.

She looked absolutely flawless, her make-up making her face glow, her lips plump and smooth, her eyes sparkling with laughter, and her smile charming.

Lucius definitely didn't remember her being so stunning.

And he couldn't remember the last time he had wanted someone as much as he wanted Ginny Weasley in that moment.

"If I were you, Lucius, I would get that thought out of my head right now," Snape said.

"Why? It's been a while since I've had a bed partner and I could use another," Lucius said, staring at Ginny as she moved through the crowd.

"Don't you ever read the paper, Lucius?" Snape said, visibly annoyed.

Lucius finally tore his eyes away from Ginny to glare at Snape.

"I read the business section, Severus. I have no time for the other rubbish, so I have my house elves throw it out," Lucius said, offended.

"Well if you had paid more attention to the other 'rubbish' you would know that Ginny Weasley is Harry Potter's fiancée," Snape said with a smirk.

Lucius' neck quickly snapped back to Ginny, who had looped her arm into Harry's. He watched as the red head kissed Harry on the cheek and whispered something into his ear.

Lucius smirked at the new information. Not only could he go after an incredibly delicious and attractive woman, he could potentially have the revenge he craved on Potter while he was at it.

"When has another partner ever stopped me before?" Lucius asked.

"Never, but in this case, I wouldn't try to steal Potter's fiancée. Ruin his career if you must, make it harder for him to pass new laws, get him fired from his post—but dragging Weasley into this is wrong," Snape said.

Lucius looked back to Snape, staring at him strangely.

"Is there something you're not telling me my friend?" Lucius asked.

Snape stared blankly into the crowd, taking a sip of his champagne.

"Only that Weasley was one of the few students I could actually tolerate. I would just hate to see you bring her down because of her unfortunate association with Potter," Snape said.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. Though he knew Snape was telling the truth, he couldn't help but feel that there was something unsaid within that statement else that Snape wasn't telling him.

He glanced back over to Ginny who clung to Harry, meeting people.

"I still insist you find a way to introduce me to her, Severus," Lucius said.

"Fine Lucius—but you owe me," Snape said sighing.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Severus."

Both men watched as Ginny and Harry made a circle around the room. They whispered discreetly to each other, making their way to a secluded corner to talk.

Harry looked upset as Ginny talked with him. Lucius watched as they exchanged angry gestures and biting words back and forth before Ginny finally threw up her hands in frustration.

She painted a brittle smile on her face and walked towards the bar, politely declining to talk with anyone who stopped her along the way.

When she finally arrived at the bar, Snape made his move.

"Miss Weasley—so nice to see you again," he said somewhat pleasantly.

Lucius didn't know what to expect when Snape approached Ginny, but he certainly didn't expect for Ginny's brittle smile to turn into a real one and for her to jump into Snape's arms and warmly embrace him.

"Severus—it's been so long! And what did I tell you about calling me Miss Weasley? You know very well my name is Ginny," she scolded playfully.

Lucius watched Snape pat her back uncomfortably before she let go, yet she kept her arm around his waist and Snape didn't deter her embrace. Now he knew there was something Snape wasn't telling him about the relationship he had had with Ginny Weasley.

"How is life treating you after leaving Hogwarts?" she asked

"I find that life without dunderheads has made a world of difference in my stress and anxiety levels." Snape said.

"Hmm … and it looks like it has done wonders for your appetite," Ginny laughed, patting Snape's somewhat bloated belly.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"My protruding stomach is not the result of leaving Hogwarts—it's of more edible food."

"Yes, my mum refuses to let me go more than a week without stuffing me full of food. Thank goodness for Quidditch," Ginny laughed, patting her flat stomach.

"Ah yes, I see that the Harpies are doing exceptionally well this year—must be because they have a brilliant Chaser on their team."

Ginny blushed at Snape's subtle compliment.

"Oh, Severus—the whole team plays a part in doing well."

"I think you are being way too modest, Miss Weasley. Some of the best plays in the last match were played by you," Snape said.

Lucius watched the whole conversation, fascinated at the change in Snape's face. It was like his friend was … _glowing. _The chemistry between the two was explosive.

It was obvious that Snape was smitten by Ginny Weasley. And it was even more obvious that Ginny Weasley returned that chemistry.

However, Lucius didn't care about the subtle attraction the two had for each other. At the moment, he was obsessed with meeting the charming red-head that caught Harry Potter's heart.

He cleared his throat, catching not only Snape's attention, but Ginny's as well.

Her warm smile dropped and a cool mask of indifference covered her face.

"Miss Weasley," Snape started formally, causing Ginny to roll her eyes again, "I believe you and Mister Malfoy have yet to be properly introduced.

Ginny reluctantly took her arm from around Snape's waist and held out her hand for Lucius to shake. Instead, Lucius took her hand into his own and kissed it.

He looked up through his lashes to see what effect he had on her but she simply stared down at him with her cool mask still firmly in place.

"Mister Malfoy," she said icily.

"Miss Weasley … may I say that you look absolutely stunning tonight?" he said, rubbing his thumb over the place that he kissed.

Ginny moved her hand slightly, signaling to Malfoy in a subtle way that she wanted her hand free.

Lucius, of course, ignored this subtle request and tightened his hold on her hand.

"Thank you for the compliment, Mister Malfoy," she said neutrally.

Despite her neutrality and coolness, Lucius couldn't help but notice that she was studying him intently.

Her dark brown eyes skimmed his body. He felt as if she were looking through his clothing.

Lucius felt his blood boil.

"I had no idea that your team was doing so well this year in the playoffs. I will have to pay more attention to the World Cup this year," Lucius said.

"Yes, well, I find people can be particularly absent minded about the play offs if an all female team is dominating them," Ginny indifferently.

"I don't understand why—female teams tend to have the most talented players."

"I'm glad you think so. Now, if you would excuse me."

Ginny pulled her hand from Lucius' hold forcibly.

She turned to Snape and gave him a bright, glowing smile.

"Don't let so much time pass before we see each other again, Severus. Owl me so we can get together for some tea," Ginny said, grabbing Snape's hand.

"Never—I will owl you soon to set up a time," he promised.

"Excellent," Ginny said.

She let go of Snape's hand and cleared her throat.

"Sorry to leave you gentlemen in such a rush but I'm afraid that I have to visit the ladies room."

As Ginny said ladies room, she looked to Lucius.

Her brown eyes were clear, burning with fire and seduction.

Lucius wasn't brainless, he knew what that look meant.

Despite her cold demeanor and her lack of interest in his outward seduction attempts, she wanted him to follow her into the bathroom.

And Lucius would be a fool if he didn't take her up on that offer.

"Of course, Miss Weasley, until next time," said Snape.

Ginny gave Snape one last smile before walking away without even glancing in Lucius' direction.

Lucius downed the rest of his wine and set the glass on the counter.

"Excuse me, Severus. I'm afraid I have to go to the gentlemen's room as well."

Snape rolled his eyes and set his half empty glass of champagne on the counter.

"Since I know you will be in the 'gentlemen's room' for quite a while, I will make my way back home."

"Yes, yes, that's nice, Severus," Lucius said absently, watching Ginny walk down the hallway that led to the ladies' bathroom.

Snape shook his head and left Lucius where he stood. Lucius didn't even notice his best friend exiting.

As soon as Lucius saw Ginny walk into that bathroom, he made his move.

People would stop him but he simply put them off by mentioning that he needed to use the gentlemen's room.

Finally after wading through the crowd, Lucius made it to the ladies' room door.

He looked back into the ballroom to see if anyone noticed where he was going but found that everyone was too busy networking and talking with one another to notice him.

Before he could knock, the door opened and he was pulled inside. He was thrown against the back of the bathroom door and snogged within an inch of his life.

Lucius was so shocked that his reflexes didn't immediately kick in. And he was very happy that they didn't when he spotted the bright red hair after his eyes focused.

His thoughts were quickly silenced when Ginny's warm tongue slipped into his mouth and began to dominate.

Lucius submitted to the kisses, his cock standing fully erect against his pants. He rubbed against her front, making sure she could feel his erection poking into her stomach. Ginny moaned, her hand quickly running down the front of his body to squeeze his cock.

As Ginny caressed him, she broke the kiss and began to nuzzle his neck, her wet tongue darting out to touch his salty skin.

Lucius gasped at the sensation. It was the first time he had ever felt his whole entire body tingle from one single motion.

Ginny worked on unbuttoning his trousers. She did it with precision and in less than ten seconds she had his bare cock in her hands.

"Merlin," Lucius gasped as Ginny stroked the head of his cock.

The warm pleasure came cascading through his body at a rate he had never felt before. The way her soft hands rubbed and squeezed him, and the way she nuzzled and kissed him on the neck nearly made him lose it right there.

Luckily for the both of them, Lucius knew how to control his crazy hormones.

Ginny caressed him for a few more moments before pulling away from him completely. Grabbing onto his robes, she guided him over to the toilet.

Lucius was too high on his cloud of pleasure to scold or stop her.

Ginny pushed him to sit on the toilet.

Hiking her long dress up, she pulled her white thong to the side. Lucius felt his cock throb at the sight of her bare cunt hovering over him. He could clearly see her pussy lips and her clit, shining with her juices.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Weasley?" he growled seductively, holding his cock in place.

Lucius watched intensely as Ginny slowly began to sink down on him.

His blood simmered uncontrollably at the sight of his blood filled organ disappearing inside of her. Her moans were like background music to the blood pumping in his ears.

His concentration was broken when Ginny dropped the hold she had on her dress.

The elegant material fell gracefully over Lucius' lap, hiding the joining. Lucius rested his hands on her hips, his nerves going wild at the contrasting silkiness of her dress and of her pussy.

Ginny held onto his shoulders firmly before beginning to move on him. Her hips were strong and the way she rode him was rough and fast.

Lucius' senses went into over-drive. The feel of Ginny's body hugging him, the warmth of her hands touching his shoulder, even through his clothing, the sight of her dress hugging her body in such a flattering way, and Lucius knowing that underneath that wonderful dress he was buried deep inside of her tight little cunt, made his nerves explode in ecstasy.

"Oh … deeper Malfoy," she moaned, her head thrown back in ecstasy.

Lucius was only too happy to feed little Ginny Weasley more of his cock.

The tight grip her pussy had on him was nothing short of amazing.

And she was tight, one of the tightest women he had ever fucked. It made him wonder if Potter was the only person she had ever let into her body or better yet, if Potter's prick was too small to satisfy his girlfriend.

Lucius growled at the thought of taking Potter's girl and began to thrust into Ginny even harder.

"Oh … oh gods, Malfoy," Ginny moaned, her voice getting louder at each new word that left her lips.

"Weasley," Lucius groaned back to her.

He thrust harder, leaning forward to kiss and nip at her neck. She tasted amazing, like strawberries and _woman._

"Oh … don't stop, Malfoy … please don't stop … I'm gonna cum," she screeched, her whole entire body stiffening.

Lucius was happy that she was so close since he was on the brink himself.

It only took a few more seconds before Ginny let out a howl, her body spasming around him in an obvious orgasm.

Lucius wasn't too far behind, shooting his cream into her tight little pussy.

They both sat there basking in the aftermath of their respective orgasms.

Ginny was the first to move afterward.

She carefully lifted herself from his lap, being sure to keep her dress away from their body fluids.

Letting it fall to the ground, Ginny went to the bathroom mirror and began to fix her appearance.

Lucius watched as she did this, standing to button up his pants.

He was impressed at seeing her whole entire ensemble go back to the way it was before he fucked her on the toilet with a simple wave of her wand. It made him wonder if she had done something like that before.

Ginny didn't glance his way once—not even when she tucked her red curl behind her ear and left the bathroom.

Lucius stood there, in somewhat of a shock. He couldn't help but feel … _used._

As Lucius ran his wand over his person to make sure he didn't look too bad, he couldn't help but be confused at that feeling.

A woman who didn't fawn over him when he was done fucking them was something that he valued very much.

But the way Weasley walked away from him … there was almost _too _much detachment. Hell, he didn't even know if she really enjoyed it.

Lucius decided that he had had enough of the New Year's Eve Ball after making his way back out to the main foyer.

He said good bye to the Minister of Magic and walked to the apparition point in the building.

He left the ball, hoping that he would get word from Ginny Weasley soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing nor do I make any money of the Harry Potter movies or books (I mean, honestly, if I did, do you realize how dark and perverted they would be. It certainly wouldn't be a children's book).**

**Yay! Reviews!**

**Thanks so much for reviewing the story. Now I know what you all want! More smut to come for my lovely readers. But remember, as a poor college student, reviews are all I get and they are free to give so I would really love if you all rained more down upon me … please … studying for finals is difficult and I need some smiles … **

**LOL Enjoy the next chapter!**

Lucius sat in his office drinking a glass of wine. It was the first time in a long time that he had had the pleasure of simply sitting and being able to enjoy the quiet atmosphere of the Manor.

Yet, it seemed that lately he was getting lonelier and he used work to rid himself of the feeling.

Lucius took another sip of his wine, caressing the snake head of his cane.

He knew he had the power to call upon one of his many lovers. They were always happy to drop what they did to service him.

Well, all of them except for one.

Lucius both loved and hated thinking about Ginny Weasley.

He took pleasure in knowing that he had been able to fuck Potter's fiancé. He took even more pleasure in knowing that she had been one of the best fucks he had had in years.

At the same time, Lucius hated thinking about Ginny Weasley because she hadn't contacted at all him after their passionate tryst in the loo at the Ministry New Year's ball.

It wasn't because Ginny had been busy taking the Quidditch world by storm with record breaking Chaser history with the most goals of any male or female. No. Lucius knew this wasn't the case. Because according to his friend, Severus Snape, Ginny had been to the Potion Master's home for tea more than five times in the last three months.

As for contacting Lucius—he hadn't heard from the girl Weasley at all.

Lucius didn't know why this irritated him so much. He hated clingy lovers who didn't know when he was done with them. But Lucius was used to deciding when enough was enough.

Whatever the case was, Lucius' pride and ego were seriously damaged.

As Lucius sighed and set his wine glass down, a house elf popped into the room.

"Here's a letter for you, Mister Malfoy, sir," it said.

Lucius took the parchment and waved the elf away.

The front of his parchment simply said his name.

Curious, he opened it.

_You._

_Me._

_Italy?_

_G.W_

Lucius smirked at the note. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist him for long.

He assumed that she wanted him to come and see her while she was playing a championship game in Italy. Ginny and the Italian team would have to play three games. Whoever won the best out of three games would be heading to the World Cup.

Lucius waved his hand and his planner flew onto his lap from his desk.

While he was looking at the meetings that he had for the week of the games and looking to see how he could rearrange it to see Ginny, he paused.

Why was he jumping through hoops to fit Ginny's schedule? She hadn't contacted him in three months. Did she expect him to drop everything in his life just to see her?

Lucius stood from his seat and went over to his desk. He wrote out a short missive.

_I am afraid that I have other matters to attend to that particular week_

_LM_

He tied the parchment to his owl and went back to his chair, sipping at his wine.

The next morning at breakfast he got a reply.

_The whole entire week?_

_GW_

When Lucius finished eating he replied to Ginny.

_Yes_

_LM_

Later that night, while he was enjoying his wine after dinner, he got another reply.

_Are you sure? This is the first match that Harry hasn't followed me to since I saw you at the New Years Ball. A week ago he was called away on a secret mission and will be gone for at least another two months. I figured that you would be interested in taking advantage of his absence._

_GW_

Lucius put the parchment down, staring into the fire in front of him.

Something told Lucius that Ginny knew he was a little miffed at being ignored for such a long period of time. It was the longest letter she had written to him in their little battle of wills. He wondered if Severus had clued Ginny in.

It wouldn't surprise him if the dark man had.

And what Ginny said in the letter made a lot of sense. Every time he read about her games in the paper, it always talked about Potter being a supportive fiancé and making it to every game.

If Ginny was on tour and Potter was always there, riding her ass, then it would make sense that she wouldn't contact him.

This realization, for some strange reason, made Lucius feel immensely better. And it made him even more determined to push Potter's buttons. Lucius had a feeling that Potter suspected that Ginny was seeing someone else.

And Ginny, being a smart woman, would not want to add fuel to that fire by sending him missives secretly.

Ginny Weasley did the right thing by keeping her distance from him.

The last thing he had wanted was Weasley running to him if Potter decided to leave her.

'_You're softening old man. Since when do you let anyone off the hook this easily for ignoring you?'_

Lucius politely told the little voice in his head to shut up while he walked to his desk. He began by canceling all of his meetings for the next week. He could have simply taken one day off.

But spending a whole entire three months without fucking Ginny Weasley made him greedy. He wanted the whole week.

Next, Lucius contacted a good friend of his that he knew would get him sold out box tickets to the Italy championship.

He then wrote a short missive to Ginny while ordering his house elf to grab a necklace from a secret box in his room.

_A woman who knows how to satisfy my Slytherin urges is a woman after my heart. Keep your schedule clear next week. Inside is a portkey that will allow you access to my family home in southern Italy. I want you there after each of your games._

_LM_

As he finished his letter, the house elf popped back into the room.

He grabbed the necklace immediately, barely glancing at the elf.

He waved his wand over it and put it into a velvet bag, along with his letter.

Lucius then went up to his room to pack for his weeklong excursion. It was the first time in a long while that he actually felt excited about something.

The weather for the match on Sunday night between the Holy-Head Harpies and the Italian Infuriano Guerrieri was perfect. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, the wind flowed just enough to give a comfortable breeze to the spectators.

The crowd was energized and the teams were doing their warm up laps around the stadium. Everything was perfect—on the field anyway.

Inside the Quidditch box was a different story. When he arrived, Lucius was unpleasantly reminded that Ginny had a family.

Of course Molly and Arthur Weasley were there, along with their son Ronald Weasley, the Mudblood Granger, the Weasley twins, and his good friend Severus Snape.

The Weasleys were speaking loudly with one another, making bets and being obnoxious while Snape sat on the opposite end of the box, enjoying the food and drink.

When Lucius had made his way in the box, making his presence known, the loud, excited chatter stopped.

All of the Weasleys glared at him. Including the Mudblood Granger.

Lucius ignored the glares and went to sit next to Snape.

"Severus, my friend. It's been much too long," Lucius said, accepting the glass of wine Snape handed him.

"We have both been busy. It is only natural that we fall out of touch," Snape said.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Lucius heard the youngest Weasley boy loudly whisper. He then heard someone smack him in the back of the head.

"Hush, Ronald. Show some manners," he whispered the Mudblood Granger.

Lucius smirked and took a sip of his wine.

The two began to argue and the family quickly resumed their loud, obnoxious chatter.

"What are you doing here Lucius? Last time I wrote to you, you were booked for the month," Snape said.

At that very moment, Ginny's name was called. The crowd and her family stood and cheered for her.

She flew around the field a few times before stopping by the box. She waved at her family, winked at Snape and gave Lucius a slight nod. Snape and Lucius stayed seated.

Lucius smirked.

He couldn't wait to bury himself inside of her later that night.

"I've decided that there are more important things to worry about. I needed some time off," Lucius said.

Snape leaned in closer to Lucius, lowering his voice.

"What time is she coming over?" he asked.

"As soon as the game is over," Lucius said.

Snape rolled his eyes and leaned back into his chair.

"I'm surprised you decided to speak to her. You were completely miffed that she hadn't contacted you at all in those three months."

"We worked it out through missives. This game will have been the first time she's free since the New Year. I'm taking full advantage of that."

Snape smirked but said nothing.

It was best that he didn't since the game started.

Lucius found himself mesmerized by Ginny on the broom. He never though Quidditch was all that sexy—then again, it had been a while since he had seen a woman as sexy and feisty as Ginny playing Quidditch.

She was a brutal player, shoving men twice her size away and weaving her way to the goals.

"She's quite a sight," Snape murmured to Lucius.

Lucius merely nodded his head in agreement.

The private box was filled with the noise of the Weasleys cheering their hearts out for Ginny. But for Lucius, it was simply background noise. He was in a world of his own—a world where Ginny was flying on her broom … naked … for him.

The game went on for hours until finally, the Harpies' seeker caught the snitch. The Harpies won, 390 to 260. The Weasley family went crazy, yelling, screaming and hooting with each other.

Lucius couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face despite the annoyance he felt for having to listen to the Weasleys. He found that he was incredibly proud of Ginny. She played a hard game. And that effort paid off.

Lucius was about to stand when he was stopped by Snape.

"She will be here in a few minutes—do you not want to stay and see her?" he asked.

"I want the time I have with her to be _my_ time. I'm not very good at sharing," Lucius said, standing.

Snape nodded in understanding and faced forward once again.

Lucius walked out of the box, ignoring the Weasley family as he did so.

He didn't have time to pretend to not loathe them. He had a date to get ready for.

Lucius stood at the large window in one of the elegant rooms of his Italian summer vacation home.

He was waiting for Ginny to portkey into the room. It had been a little over an hour since the game had ended and he knew it would only be a matter of time before the object of his affection showed up.

He had everything ready for a romantic evening. Candles lit the room; there were rose petals on the bed, a bowl of charmed warm chocolate on the night stand next to the bed with a bowl of fresh strawberries.

Lucius was even dressed for the occasion. After taking a quick shower, he put on a silk robe with nothing underneath it, tied loosely at his waist.

He had even taken it upon himself to drink a potion Snape made for him, that would allow him to stay erect even after coming.

He was ready for the night—ready to reward Ginny for a great game.

Lucius was shaken from his thoughts when he heard a thump and curses.

There was Ginny Weasley, still in full uniform, on her bum, in the middle of the room.

Lucius smiled. A real smile—something he hadn't done in a long time. It was obvious she took his note to heart. She hadn't even change out of her uniform. He liked that.

"Miss Weasley, welcome," he said, turning away from the window.

"Thanks," Ginny mumbled, dusting off her clothing.

Lucius watched as she looked around the room, her eyebrows reaching her hairline at the romantic setting.

"Wow, Malfoy. You certainly went all out," she said.

Lucius nodded but said nothing. He was too busy admiring her. Her hair was still tied in a sloppy pony tail, her skin was covered with dirt and sweat and her uniform did nothing flattering for her figure.

But she was still one of the most stunning women he had ever come into contact with. And that was strange to Lucius since he had before dated super models. He was never one to actually look beyond the surface beauty because he didn't have the time or patience to. It was one of the reasons he choose Narcissa as a wife. And pureblood society would have never forgiven him if he had valued a woman for more than her outer beauty.

But Ginny Weasley—she seemed to bring out a side of Lucius that he didn't know was in him.

He didn't know how he felt about that. However, instead of thinking about it, he focused on Ginny once again as he walked towards her.

She was taking off her uniform, letting the different pieces fall to the ground.

"Come, Miss Weasley. Tonight is about celebrating your great game. Let me run you a bath and help you get clean."

Ginny grinned.

"A bath sounds heavenly right now."

Lucius held out his arm. Ginny latched onto it. He led her to the bathroom, talking with her about the game.

Once inside, he broke away from Ginny and ran the bath water.

He sat on the edge of the tub.

Ginny stood in the middle of the bathroom nervously.

"Well, Miss Weasley, one cannot take a bath with their clothing on," Lucius said with a smirk on his face.

Ginny fingered the hem of her uniform.

"Would you mind turning around?" she asked.

"Why? What happened to the woman at the New Year's Ball, who had no trouble fucking me in the loo? Lucius asked.

He watched as she blushed.

"I was actually incredibly pissed. What I did to you at the Ministry Ball is not something I practice when I'm sober."

At Lucius' raised eyebrows, Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Look, Malfoy, I know you're going to completely corrupt me by the end of the night. Just humor me for now."

Lucius sighed and turned away.

As she undressed, he added some fragrances to the water.

A few seconds later, he sensed her stepping into the tub. By the time he turned to face her, she was waist deep in the water and her arm was covering her breast.

Lucius rolled his eyes.

"We will have to work on this bashful nature of yours, Weasley."

"Good luck with that," Ginny said, sinking down into the water.

"Is that a challenge, Weasley?" Lucius asked, raising an eyebrow.

She blushed again.

"I know better than to challenge a Slytherin."

Lucius chuckled.

"Smart woman."

Both were quiet after that, waiting for the tub to fill completely.

Lucius was completely mesmerized by Ginny Weasley. Every time he looked at her, he saw something new to admire—like her long eyelashes, her luscious heart shaped mouth, her elegant, pale neck. He couldn't wait to run amuck on her body.

Finally the tub was filled to the brim and Ginny allowed the bubbles to do the breast covering for her.

Not that her covering herself would make a difference. He was going make sure she got rid of her bashfulness very soon.

"Just relax, Weasley. I am here to please you tonight."

Lucius took his robe off and put his feet into the tub. He rearranged himself so that Ginny was resting between his legs.

Lucius waved his hand and was rewarded with the shampoo bottle slapping into his hand.

Ginny began to protest.

"There's no need to do that, Malfoy. I can do it myself."

"Don't worry about it, Weasley. Just think of it as a reward for a game well played," he said, gently pushing her down into the water.

Letting out a sigh, she submerged herself in the water before coming back up and settling into his lap.

Lucius put a sizable dollop of shampoo in his hand and began to lather her hair.

Ginny moaned and snuggled even more into his lap.

In fact, this was how the whole entire bath went. Eventually, Ginny lost her shyness entirely and allowed him to wash her body.

He enjoyed that more than he thought he would. He loved running the soap over her smooth, toned skin and washing places on her body that required him to be very hands on.

But Lucius refrained from getting sexual with the washing. That was what the chocolate and the strawberries were for.

Once he had her out of the tub, dry, and in the bed, he was more than ready to explore her body even more.

Ginny lay on the bed, and for the first time that night, didn't try to cover her body.

In fact, she couldn't seem to take her eyes off of him. He was completely nude and he had an erection that stuck out shamelessly from his groin.

He walked over to the bed, growing harder at the way she stared and licked her lips.

Taking hold of his snake head cane from the side of the night stand, he released his wand from inside of it.

Lucius sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing the bowl of chocolate from the night stand and setting it on his lap.

He waved his wand and watched as a blind fold covered her eyes.

Ginny opened her mouth to speak but Lucius put his finger to her lips.

"Don't speak. Just feel," he said softly.

Ginny closed her mouth and nodded her head.

Lucius set his wand down, grabbing the chocolate bowl with the spoon in it and stirring the chocolate. He then scooped some chocolate up and held it over her body.

Lucius watched mesmerized as the chocolate drizzled onto her smooth, pale skin. He started at the neck, leading a line down to her chest. He made sure quite a bit covered her bright pink nipples before having a trail lead down to her stomach.

From her stomach he led a light trail down her legs.

Lucius dipped the spoon back into the chocolate and scooped some more out.

This time, he focused on covering her shaven sex with the sugary liquid, spending more time spreading it there than was probably necessary.

After he was satisfied with his masterpiece, he put the spoon back into the bowl and set it on the nightstand.

Ginny was, simply lying there, biting her pretty, pink lips.

Lucius grabbed the bowl of strawberries.

Starting at her neck once again, he used the strawberry to smear the chocolate to other parts of her body. When the strawberry was coated in the dark confection, he fed it to her.

He took another strawberry, rubbing it gently over the nipple of her right breast. He could hear her breathing change as he teased it.

After the chocolate was nearly gone he fed her the strawberry again. He did the same to her other breast, smirking at the quiet whimpers leaving her lips.

This cycle went on for a long time, down her stomach and over both of her legs before he was at her pussy.

He could practically smell her juices through the chocolate. He ran a strawberry over the top of her sex, coating it heavily before feeding it to her.

He took another strawberry and ran it gently over her clit, watching her hips rise from the bed in pleasure.

He pulled the strawberry away. Instead of feeding it to her, he ate it for himself. He closed his eyes and savored the chocolate, strawberry taste mixed with her pussy juices. His cock jumped in excitement.

He knew that as soon as he made his way into her body, it wouldn't take much for him to cum. He was happy that he thought ahead and took his potion.

He set the nearly empty bowl of strawberries on the night stand.

He grabbed the chocolate again, using the spoon to drizzle a new, warm path of the liquid all over her body.

Once that was done, he stood. Swinging one leg over her body, he hovered over her, admiring his handy work with the chocolate.

He watched the rise and fall of Ginny's chest. He was tempted to take off her blind fold to look into her eyes but he resisted.

Right now, he would enjoy his meal.

Starting at her neck, he began to lick up the chocolate.

As soon as his tongue hit her skin, Ginny's whimpers turned into moans.

He licked downwards, taking delight in the mixture of chocolate and the light sheen of sweat on her skin.

After licking her neck clean, he made his way down to her chest. His tongue lightly followed the path of chocolate to her nipple.

"Malfoy," Ginny moaned, arching her back, pushing her nipple deeper into his mouth.

Lucius tugged and pulled on her nipple until every drop of chocolate was gone.

He switched to other nipple, doing the same.

By the time he was done, Ginny was putty in his hands.

Reluctantly, Lucius left her breast and began his path down to her belly, nipping at it.

He loved the sounds of her whimpers and moans.

He moved away from her stomach and licked a path down her legs.

By the time he made it to her pussy, he could see her juices making the chocolate run into the sheets.

He first licked the chocolate from the top of her pussy before focusing on her juices and chocolate covered clit.

Lucius couldn't believe how good it all tasted; the chocolate was a perfect blend with her natural lubrication.

"Oh Gods! I'm so close, Malfoy," Ginny moaned, grinding her hips into mouth.

Lucius couldn't agree more. His cock felt as if it were going to burst.

He moved up her body and untied her blind fold. He wanted to look into her eyes as he entered her. He smiled at the look of absolute desire on her face.

For the first time since this all started, he leaned down to kiss her. Compared to the bathroom kiss at the New Years Ball, this one was gentle, almost loving.

He took one of his hands and guided his cock to her heat.

Keeping his lips fused to hers, he gently slid his way into her body.

There was absolutely no resistance as he pushed his way into her. She was so wet that he slid right in.

Ginny screamed into his mouth as her body began to hug and spasm all around him.

Lucius couldn't hold back. As soon as he felt her come around him, he thrust a few times before shooting his come deep into her body.

Lucius collapsed on top of Ginny, his balls tingling and his cock still rippling with dry ejaculation.

When he recovered, he quickly lifted himself from Ginny.

She looked at him, smiling from the wonderful aftershocks of her orgasm.

"I gotta say, Malfoy—that was pretty good," she said, running her fingers through his hair.

Lucius smiled.

"Whatever made you believe I was finished?" he asked as he placed feather kisses all over her face.

It was then that Ginny noticed that he was still completely hard inside of her.

She looked at him, wide eyed.

His smile turned into a smirk. He pulled out of her and pushed back in.

Her eyes fluttered closed. Her legs wrapped around his hips.

Lucius moved at a lazy pace inside of Ginny, taking note of what made her gasp in pleasure and what made her back arch from the mattress in pure bliss.

Lucius didn't ever want to leave the warm cocoon of her pussy.

It wasn't long before Ginny's hips were meeting his desperately.

"Malfoy, please," Ginny begged.

"Call me by my name," Lucius said, surprising both Ginny and himself.

But Ginny didn't argue with him. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and looked him deep in the eyes.

"Lucius—will you please fuck me harder," she whispered, moving her hips into his faster.

His name coming from her lips was all that he needed.

His thrust intensified. He pounded into her so hard, he was sure she would be sore for her game the next day.

His balls hit her ass, her juices ran from their joining to the bed, and her beautiful tits bounced up and down, sending his blood boiling.

"Lucius … oh sweet Merlin!" Ginny screamed, holding onto him tight.

Lucius felt her body hug him again in an obvious orgasm.

He wasn't far behind.

He emptied everything he had from his balls into her tight cunt.

He collapsed again but this time he managed to roll off of her in time to fall on the other side.

After he regained his strength again, he pulled Ginny into a spoon position.

Ginny didn't fight him. In fact, she snuggled into him and promptly fell asleep.

Lucius enjoyed holding her in his embrace before letting the sweet sensation of sleep claim him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing nor do I make any money of the Harry Potter movies or books (I mean, honestly, if I did, do you realize how dark and perverted they would be. It certainly wouldn't be a children's book).**

**OMG you guys the reviews are fantastic! It just goes to show me how much you actually want me to continue.**

**I think this next chapter you will really enjoy. It's pretty hot and for sure not safe for work, school, or hell, even around your significant others hahaha**

**Enjoy!**

The next morning, Lucius was alone.

However, unlike the last time he was with her, he didn't feel used or dismissed. He knew she had another game to play and needed to be with her team.

Lucius sat up and stretched up high towards the ceiling. He slipped out of the bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

Once out, he got dressed and made his way to the private box he'd reserved again for the next Quidditch match.

When he had arrived, he saw that the box was filled with the Weasleys again and Snape was sitting in the same place the day before.

Lucius ignored the Weasleys and walked directly past them to sit with Snape.

"A good night I presume?" Snape asked quietly.

Lucius couldn't stop the smirk from gracing his face.

"Better than I ever imagined it could be."

Snape grunted and said nothing else.

The game started shortly after and Lucius could see Ginny flying out onto the field.

He couldn't take keep his eyes off of her. She was practically glowing in her uniform, her fiery hair fluttering in the wind.

Lucius liked to think that the night before was the reason she was so energetic in the sky.

Ginny flew by the private box once again, blowing kisses to everyone and winking towards Lucius and Snape.

Lucius waved faintly at her and watched as she flew away.

The game started off well enough with the Harpies making an obscene amount of goals within the first hour.

The team was hit with a bit of bad luck, however, when the Harpies' best Beater got knocked off of her broom. When her injuries were deemed too serious to let her continue to play, they had to use the bench player.

And the game quickly began to go downhill.

Ginny was forced to focus on protecting herself from the bludgers that the bench player missed rather than trying to get as many goals as she could.

Despite this, Ginny still managed to get a good number of goals. The game was a brutal one and the two teams were tied most of the time.

By midnight, the snitch still wasn't found and the game had to be put on hold for the next day.

Lucius invited Snape to his vacation home since he was sure Ginny wouldn't be showing up for the night.

Snape accepted the invitation and they left the box to have a quiet evening.

Two hours and a bottle of firewhiskey later, both men were surprised to have a uniform clad Ginny Weasley land on the sofa between them.

"Miss Weasley—what a pleasant surprise," Lucius said over her curses.

"Pleasant surprise? I thought it was pretty clear that you would want me to show up the whole week, regardless of how the games turned out," Ginny said, looking toward Lucius.

Lucius smirked. He didn't actually think she would show up for the whole week but there she was, after a hard game, sitting on his couch and looking at him expectantly.

"I suppose I should be going," Snape said, standing from the couch.

Ginny quickly turned her head.

"Severus! I'm sorry I didn't see you there," Ginny said.

Snape gave her a small smile.

"I've had my time with you, Miss Weasley. I think now it is Mister Malfoy's turn."

With a bow, Snape left the room.

Lucius watched as Snape left, feeling as if there were more meaning to his dark friend's words but quickly dismissed it.

He had a beautiful woman sitting on his couch—a woman he could do whatever he wanted to with.

Lucius focused back on Ginny. He could feel his cock growing at the possibilities.

But when he saw the lines of exhaustion on her face, he changed the direction of his thoughts. He could fuck her when the second game actually ended. What she needed at that moment was a bath and a good night sleep.

Lucius set his glass down and stood.

He held out his hand to Ginny who took it gratefully.

Lucius led her into the bathroom, where he ran her a bath that had healing potions in them and washed her free of the dirt and grime.

Afterward, he led Ginny to his bed where he spooned with her once again.

She instantly fell asleep in his arms.

Lucius, on the other hand, was awake for a little while longer.

He really liked the feel of Ginny Weasley in his arms, sex or no sex. It felt … right.

Lucius snorted out loud.

He was becoming too sentimental. Lucius wasn't looking for a new mistress. Ginny just so happened to be a really good fuck. Even better she was helping him fulfill his subtle revenge against Harry Potter.

Even as Lucius settled down to go to sleep, the thought that Ginny felt right in his arms would not leave his head.

The next morning, Lucius was alone again.

The thoughts from the night before floated around in his head but he pushed them away and got ready for the second half of Ginny's game.

The weather seemed to match his troubled thoughts. The sky was grey and it was raining heavily.

The game wasn't a good one for the Harpies. Their good beater was still out and the substitute wasn't doing very well.

Four hours into the game, Ginny looked like she was about to fall off her broom from exhaustion.

The Harpies called for a time out. The coach pointed to the field and then to Ginny. Ginny put her hands on her hips and yelled back at the coach. This continued back and forth until Ginny turned her back on the coach and flew back into the sky.

"Stupid girl—why isn't she sitting out? She looks exhausted," Snape murmured quietly to Lucius.

Lucius simply nodded in agreement with Snape.

He didn't understand why Weasley was being so mule-headed either. She was admittedly their best Chaser, but she wasn't much help if she was too tired to play.

The other team picked up on this and worked on tiring her out even more, throwing the bludgers at her, knocking her around, making her fly elaborate patterns in the sky in order to get the Quaffle to the goal.

By the time the snitch was caught, Ginny looked completely abused and defeated.

The Harpies lost.

The private box was quiet, save for the Weasley family whispering to one another.

Lucius left the box, intent on getting the room ready for Ginny. He knew she would simply need a place to sleep.

And he was right. Ginny showed up in her muddy uniform and headed straight for the bathroom where a bath was waiting for her.

After she left the bathroom, she went straight to the bed and fell asleep immediately.

Lucius smiled slightly and spooned behind her, drifting asleep not too long after.

When he awoke, he was surprised to realize that Ginny Weasley was still in his arms.

Actually, she was staring at him and smiled when he focused his attention on her.

He raised an eyebrow, silently questioning why she was still in his bed.

Ginny didn't seem intimidated by him at all.

"We get a break. I'm free to rest up today," she explained.

"Ahhh," Lucius said.

He pulled Ginny into his chest, and she snuggled.

"What would you like to do today, then?" he asked.

"Well, my family went out to tour Italy today. And I feel like shit for losing the game. I just want to lie down and wallow in self pity for a little while," Ginny said.

Lucius rubbed Ginny's back.

He knew she took losing the game hard. He thought that maybe she needed a way to let all of her pain and frustration out so that she would be fresh for the final game the next day.

And he knew just what to do to make that happen.

Lucius left Ginny to her own devices for the day. She spent most her time in the garden, reading a giant book of Chaser plays that she had brought with her the night before.

She took her meals alone, breakfast on the villa and lunch in the garden, except for dinner, where she decided to make an appearance.

Lucius thought she looked unbelievably sexy in her short, strapless, cotton dark green sundress.

After dinner, Ginny went to the library to continue reading her play book.

At about nine, Lucius felt like he had given her enough time to obsess over her game strategies.

It was time for him to help her cope with her loss.

He sent his house elf to get Ginny and stood, fully dressed in his robes in the middle of the room they had shared the night before—waiting.

When Ginny finally showed up, she looked incredibly annoyed.

"What do you want, Malfoy," she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

In a flash, Lucius had Ginny against the wall, her book on the ground and his leather clad hands around her neck.

"You will do well to watch your tone around me."

Ginny's eyes widened but she didn't say anything.

"You've been a naughty girl—disobeying your coach and losing the game in the process. You will have to be punished," Lucius said.

To his surprise, Ginny simply nodded her head.

That was all Lucius needed to know that he had permission to get dark and brutal with Ginny.

"Our safe word will be 'Harry Potter' and you will refer to me as Master for the rest of the night. Is that clear?"

Ginny nodded again.

Lucius smirked. He rubbed his leather gloved thumb over her cheek.

"Good."

He moved away, walking over to the sofa and sitting down.

"Come."

Ginny began to walk over to Lucius.

"Stop—on your hands and knees. I want you to crawl to me," he said.

Ginny stopped in her tracks. She bit her lip and slowly lowered herself to the soft carpet.

Kneeling on her hands and knees, she began a slow crawl toward Lucius.

Lucius had lived a long time and played with a lot of women.

Yet, the sight of Ginny Weasley crawling towards him, the front of her sundress falling victim to gravity, reveling her bra-clad breasts was the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his life. His cock strained against his pants in an impatient manner.

Finally, Ginny was at his feet, looking down at the ground submissively.

"Kiss my feet, pet," he purred.

Ginny kissed one shoe and then the other.

Lucius' cock strained even more. Though he really enjoyed Ginny's fiery nature, he found that her submissiveness was just as arousing.

"Stand."

Ginny stood, keeping her eyes trained on the floor, her red hair shielding her face.

"Take off the dress."

Ginny slowly brought her hands to her shoulders, pushing the thin straps away and letting them fall down her arms.

Seconds later, the green dress was a puddle at her feet.

She was left in a red bra and red knickers. Lucius snorted at the colors but said nothing regarding it.

"Turn around."

Ginny slowly turned, her cheeks turning bright pink at Lucius' serious appraisal of her.

Lucius found that he didn't really mind the muggle bra and knickers. They made her look extraordinary.

"Come kneel between my legs."

Ginny went to stand between his outstretched legs before falling to her knees. She looked down at the carpet waiting for his next command.

"Take out my cock."

Lucius watched as her small, pale fingers slowly began to unbutton his trousers. The warmth of her hand penetrated through the dark material of his trousers and hit his cock. He grew harder.

By the time Ginny had his bare cock in her hands, he was completely erect.

She started to remove her hands but Lucius stopped her.

"Rub it—yesss like that," he hissed when her hold tightened around him.

Lucius sagged into the couch, enjoying being serviced.

Her hands were warm and her hold was perfect, just soft enough to let the blood flow but tight enough to slowly bring him to the brink.

Even better than her touch, he enjoyed watching her hand stroking his thick, blood filled organ. They were so graceful, so slender. The sight alone was enough to make his blood boil.

Her face was that of a good submissive, her bright brown eyes focused on the task, her hair hiding part of her face, her heart shaped mouth slightly open to help with her heavy breaths. He could tell that she was aroused by what she was doing.

He watched as she licked her lips at the drop of precum dribbling from the slit, down his shaft.

"Would you like to suck my cock, pet?" he asked.

"Yes, Master," Ginny whispered.

"Then ask me nicely," he ordered.

"Can I please suck your cock, Master?" she asked quietly.

Lucius bit back a groan.

"You may, pet."

Ginny wasted no time licking the precum off of his shaft. Lucius was so aroused by the sight of her pink tongue caressing his cock that it jerked in her hands.

Licking her lips, she took the head into his mouth.

Lucius couldn't hold back a moan at this one. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of Ginny sucking him.

Once Ginny was done sucking the head, she took more of him into her mouth, caressing the shaft with her soft tongue. Her other hand reached up to grab his balls, rolling them gently between her fingers.

Lucius' whole body was tingling. He opened his eyes and was greeted with the erotic sight of his cock disappearing into Ginny's mouth, her eyes closed as if she was in bliss.

He lifted one of his hands and slipped it into her hair. He pulled on it slightly to let her know who was in charge. She stopped bobbing her head up and down but continued to suck and tease him with her tongue.

He pushed her head down, further than she had attempted to go. She gagged but didn't try to stop him.

Once he felt his cock enter her throat he tugged at her hair roughly, pulling her up so that she could breathe.

Ginny gasped as soon as her mouth was free.

Once Lucius was sure she had enough air, he forced her head back down on his cock.

She took him, letting her teeth gently graze his shaft.

Pulling at her hair harder, he held her in place and began to fuck her face.

"Look at me, pet," he ordered.

She did as he asked, her brown eyes looking into his innocently, his cock sliding in and out of her mouth at a steady pace.

"Oh, fuck," Lucius moaned, moving his hips faster.

Her eyes … her fucking eyes alone were bringing him to the edge.

When her hands squeezed his balls firmly, he was lost.

Grabbing her head with both hands, he thrust roughly into her a few more times before releasing into her mouth.

He could feel her throat contracting as she swallowed each drop of his come.

When he was finally spent, he sagged against the couch, letting her head go free.

He smiled at the sound of her gasping for air and gave her a moment to rest.

"On to my lap," he commanded.

Ginny climbed onto his lap, her stomach on his thighs and her bottom facing him.

Lucius grabbed his cane resting on the side of the sofa and with a wave, summoned his favorite hickory based paddle.

He ran the wooden paddle over her bare bottom.

"It is time for your punishment. Do you know what you're being punished for?" he asked.

"For losing the Quidditch game, Master," Ginny said meekly.

_Smack_

Ginny cried out.

"What are you being punished for?" he asked again.

"I don't know, Master."

_Smack_

Lucius set the paddle down, rubbing her bright red ass cheeks.

"You are being punished for abusing your body by playing when you should have been sitting and resting."

_Smack_

"You are a lot more important than a game. What would have happened if you had been injured?"

_Smack_

"I would have been left without a body to warm my bed."

_Smack_

Ginny was quietly sobbing but there was no utterance of the safe word.

Curious, Lucius probed Ginny's pussy lips with his leather gloves. Even with the material covering his hands, he could feel how absolutely wet she was.

"How many times should your sweet little bottom be swatted for committing such a reckless act?"

"I don't know, Master. Whatever you decide should be sufficient for my punishment," Ginny answered.

Lucius smirked and rubbed her clit gently. Ginny moaned, grabbing the couch cushions in front of her in pleasure.

"Good answer, pet," he commended.

He removed his hand from her clit and picked up the paddle again.

"You will get ten swats. Every time I hit your bottom, I want you to count it for me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master. I understand."

"Good."

_Smack_

"One."

_Smack_

"Two."

_Smack_

"Three."

_Smack_

"Four."

_Smack_

"Five."

_Smack_

Lucius stopped here, rubbing her bottom gently.

Ginny was sobbing but so wet that Lucius could feel her pussy juices making a wet spot on his trousers where she laid.

Her ass was absolutely beautiful. It was nice, round, smooth, and bright red from his blows. The sight would forever be branded in his mind.

He resumed the punishment. He swatted her ass just hard enough to cause both pain and pleasure.

Once Lucius reached nine, he stopped, rubbing at her ass gently with his fingers. He knew she was at the brink of orgasm. He knew that one good; hard swat with the paddle would have her falling apart.

Raising the paddle higher than it had been for her other nine swats, he hit her ass hard.

_Smack!_

"Ten!" Ginny screamed, her whole body shaking in what Lucius knew was an intense orgasm.

Lucius caressed Ginny's hair, letting her become lost in her release. He was fully erect against her stomach.

Once she was limp on his lap, he set his paddle down.

He pulled at her hair, forcing her to look him in his eyes.

She looked at him, slightly unfocused but still attentive enough to where he knew she would blindly follow what he said.

"Pet, I want you to take off the rest of your clothing. When you're done with that, I want you to go over to the bed and lean over the edge," he ordered.

He let her hair go.

Ginny stood, her legs shaky.

She made quick work of slipping out of her knickers and unhooking her bra.

Once she was fully naked, she walked over to the bed and leaned over the edge like he told her to.

Lucius' cock throbbed at the sight of her glistening pussy open, and ready to receive him.

He stood from his place on the couch and quickly shed the rest of his clothing, including his leather gloves.

He made his way over to the bed.

Without further ceremony or teasing, he thrust into her body.

The feel of her pussy hugging him so tightly nearly made him come right there.

But Lucius held back. He hadn't taken any potion that night and knew that if he came again, he would be done until the next morning.

He grabbed her sore ass cheeks roughly with his fingers and began to thrust into her at a brutal pace.

Ginny let out a series of moans and sobs, not once uttering the safe word.

"Sweet Merlin, Weasley, you feel so good around my cock," Lucius moaned.

"Anything for you, Master," Ginny replied.

"Is that right? Who do you belong to?"

"You, Master!"

"Who owns your sweet little pussy?"

"You, Master!"

'_Sweet Circe! This girl will be the death of me!'_ he thought, digging his nails into her abused flesh.

Ginny cried out, her pussy hugging him tightly.

Lucius thrust harder and rougher, grabbing her hair and pulling at her hard, forcing her to arch.

"Take my cock, my sweet little Gryffindor!"

Ginny not only took it, but she moved her hips the best she could to take it as many times as she could.

The sound of their flesh smacking together was the only noise in the air.

That was, until Ginny began her familiar moan towards orgasm.

Lucius didn't care about teasing her or forcing her to confess his ownership over her.

He smacked her abused flesh with his hand.

Ginny screamed out, her body pulsing around him.

Lucius wasn't too far away, falling into sweet bliss.

They both fell onto the bed, breathing heavily.

Lucius was the first to recover. He shifted them so that they were lying underneath the covers, near the pillows and held Ginny tightly to him.

Right before he drifted off to sleep he heard Ginny say, "Thank you, Master."

Smirking smugly, Lucius let sleep claim him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing nor do I make any money of the Harry Potter movies or books (I mean, honestly, if I did, do you realize how dark and perverted they would be. It certainly wouldn't be a children's book).**

**I'm so glad all of you are enjoying this fic! This chapter will have some surprises in it and maybe even a nasty cliffhanger (*snickers)**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! They really do make this exam period less aggravating. And I do enjoy procrastinating on reading my organizational behavior book to answer reviews. Lol**

**As always,**

**Enjoy!**

Lucius woke up alone once again.

He smiled when he thought of the night before.

Who would have known that Ginny Weasley loved to play submissive?

Lucius couldn't wait to be her Master again.

Unfortunately for Lucius, that night turned out to be a sexless one since the third match was a stalemate once again.

Lucius bathed and held Ginny that night, whispering words of encouragement to her for the next day of game play.

The next night was also a sexless night as the snitch still had yet to be caught.

The next day, with only three hours into the game, the Harpies seeker caught the snitch and won the game 1860 to 1660.

Of course, the crowd went wild. The Weasleys were cheering so thunderous inside the private box that Lucius had to leave to avoid cursing the entire family into oblivion.

Though Ginny came to him that night, happy that she won, she hadn't been in shape to have any kind of physical relationship with him. Lucius was fine with that and was happy to see the next morning that she was still with him. Lucius showed his approval by having slow, unhurried sex with Ginny before finally rising for the day.

They had one more round of hot, steamy sex in the bath-tub before tearing away from each other long enough to get dressed and eat breakfast.

When breakfast was finished, Lucius and Ginny spent the whole entire day together. They went to muggle Italy to avoid the media and to have some privacy. If anyone saw Ginny on Lucius' arm in the Magical World, rumors would fly about them having an affair.

And even though the rumors would be completely true, both parties wanted to avoid the limelight.

After a morning of sightseeing in muggle Italy, they went to lunch. Though the whole meal was quiet with very few words exchanged, it was a comfortable silence. Lucius liked that Ginny didn't feel the need to fill the air with useless chatter.

Once they finished lunch, they decided to visit a Muggle museum.

Lucius loved the look of wonder on Ginny's face as she went from one artifact to another. Her eyes would practically sparkle with excitement.

She was so alive, so free with her emotions. It was something new for Lucius. Being a Slytherin usually meant keeping one's emotion at reign all the time.

Ginny made it okay for him to smile, for him to laugh. And the walls around his heart were slowly melting away—unbeknownst to him.

After sightseeing in the museum, both made their way back to Lucius' summer home.

They sat in front of the fire, drinking wine, enjoying the comfortable silence.

Ginny downed the rest of her wine and set the glass down on the small table at the arm of the couch. Even though Lucius wasn't done with his wine, Ginny reached over and plucked it out of his hands, setting it down next to her empty one.

Lucius didn't protest and instead let her take control of the evening for once. Ginny slipped into his lap.

Taking his head in her hands, she looked into his eyes, cupping his check.

Lucius felt so exposed at her gaze. And yet, it felt so right for him to let his eyes shine with emotion.

It seemed to be a good move on Lucius' part for Ginny finally smiled and drew him into a deep, passionate kiss.

Within a matter of minutes, their clothing was gone and they were on the carpet, in front of the fire.

Lucius leaned over Ginny and continued his slow, tender assault on her mouth. Ginny was the one who broke it off.

"Can I be on top tonight?" she asked quietly.

Lucius felt his groin tighten at the thought of her breasts gently bobbing in his face.

Without answering out loud, he shifted their weight so that she was on top and he was on his back.

Ginny smirked at him and reached behind her back to rub his throbbing erection.

Lucius closed his eyes and moaned, savoring the sensation of her hands pleasuring him.

Her thumb gently caressed the head of his cock before her fingers would begin to play with the veins popping through his thin skin. She then held his cock gently in her hands and began to stroke it slowly.

Lucius groaned, pushing his pelvis into her hands. She had gotten so good at knowing how to please him.

"Quit teasing me, Weasley. Take me into your sweet little pussy," he said hoarsely.

Ginny took pity on him and moved her hips over his cock. He could feel the heat of her pussy on the head of his cock.

Lucius watched the scene with anticipation.

The feel and sight of her trimmed pussy gently impaling herself on him nearly drove him wild. And it seemed the joining was having an effect on Ginny as well since she was moaning above him.

When her red pubic hair finally touched his blonde, they both paused and sighed.

Something about that moment was different from the other moments they joined. Their whole entire bodies were humming with energy.

It was as if the magic that was usually held in the cores of their bellies was being released out into the pores of their skin.

The energy was so arousing, that they both began to grind against each other.

Although Lucius felt as though he was in paradise with his cock ramming into Ginny's core, there was something different about the pleasure flowing through his body. It was as if his magic was mixing with her magic.

"Oh Gods, Lucius—what is happening?" Ginny moaned, her nails digging into his chest and drawing blood.

"I don't know," Lucius whispered his eyes glued shut, the pain from Ginny's nails making the pleasure even more intense.

He gripped both of her thighs and began to roughly thrust into her.

Ginny's pussy hugged Lucius and her breathing changed and Lucius knew that Ginny was only a few more plunges away from coming. Lucius wasn't too far away from orgasm either.

The magic seeping through their pores began to leave in waves, bonding and contacting together, unbeknownst to the couple.

And just as Ginny squealed in completion, Lucius let out a roar and spilled into Ginny's body.

Ginny and Lucius were so caught up in their completion that they didn't notice that the whole entire house was vibrating from the joint energy bursting from them.

The house elves sitting in their quarters let out secret smiles at the vibrating of the house, for it could only mean one thing.

…

The next morning, he was alone. This time, he understood that Ginny wouldn't be coming back the next night. The Harpies had to move on to Morocco where the World Cup was being held. Their week long affair in Italy was over.

Lucius found he was very sad at this revelation. In the very short week he had gotten used to holding Ginny in his arms while he slept. The little part of honesty he had made him realize that he would miss another body warming his bed. And not just any body. Ginny Weasley's body.

Yet, Lucius was never one to sulk.

He packed his things and went back to England, secretly hoping that when the Quidditch season was over, Ginny would spend another week with him in an exotic place away from England.

For the next two weeks, Lucius followed the World Cup closely. Just like Italy, it was the best two out of three games.

And the games were grueling. By the end of the second week, both teams had won one game. The final game went on for the whole second week.

Lucius actually found himself worrying about Ginny during this game. From the pictures he saw in The Daily Prophet, Ginny looked utterly exhausted. No one was there to bathe her after her games or to hold her until she went to sleep.

On the third day of the match, Lucius found out what hotel Ginny was staying in and made one of his house elves go and take care of her for the rest of the game.

He soon noticed that Ginny was looking a lot healthier from the pictures in the paper.

This satisfied him and made it easier for him to focus on his work.

By the end of the second week, the Harpies made Quidditch history by being the first female team to win the World Cup.

When Lucius read this in the paper his smile was so large that, he actually felt muscles working in his face that he had never felt before.

He anonymously sent the Harpies a trip to the spa for complete pampering.

His generosity was all over the news the next day and he received a note from Ginny simply saying:

_Thank You_

_GW_

Lucius had thought for sure that after the Harpies had finished with their spa experiences, that Ginny would contact him again since she was free for three months.

As always when it came to Ginny Weasley, he was wrong.

Two months later, Lucius had found out through The Daily Prophet that Ginny Weasley had retired from the Harpies. And a month after that, there was breaking news that Ginny and Harry Potter were splitting up.

There was even a press release from Ginny saying that she and Harry had simply "grown apart" and that they just "weren't meant for each other."

Yet, while all of this was happening, Lucius still hadn't gotten word from Ginny.

One day, during his biweekly Floos from Snape, he found out that Ginny had moved in with the dark man.

When Lucius had heard this, his blood had boiled with jealousy.

Ginny had been one of the highest paid Quidditch stars—there was only one reason she would move in with another man.

Without a warning, Lucius had shut off and blocked the Floo from Snape.

Though he and Snape had shared women regularly throughout the years, the idea of his dark friend fucking Ginny made him see red.

He never gave Snape permission to touch Ginny. She was his!

For the next week, Lucius fumed around the Manor, snapping at anyone who came into contact with him. Snape owled him a few times but he burned the letters without even reading them.

One day, while he was writing a very angry letter to one of his branches in the United States, a house elf popped into his office.

"Mister Malfoy, sirs—someone is heres to see you in the lobby."

"Tell them I'm busy," he said without looking up.

The house elf twisted its apron nervously.

"But sirs—Miss said that you would want to talk with her."

Lucius paused at this.

"Miss?"

"Miss Weasley, sirs," the elf said with a curtsey.

Lucius dropped his quill and stood quickly from his desk.

"Please, show her into the drawing room," he ordered.

The elf curtsied again and winked out.

Lucius ran his hand through his hair and fixed his robes.

If Ginny had been anyone else, he would have thrown her sorry arse out on the front steps of the Manor to be peaked at by his magnificent peacocks.

But Ginny wasn't just anyone else. He hated to admit it, but she was special to him. She was one of the first women ever to sleep in his bed through the night. She was one of the first women that he held and pampered personally. She was the first woman he had ever let his shield down around.

It was because he opened himself up so much for her that he was going see her. He demanded to know why she chose Snape over him.

After Lucius composed himself, he walked toward the drawing room.

When he walked into the room, he noticed that Ginny was pacing back and forth across the fireplace carpet.

When she noticed his presence in the room, she gave him a brittle smile.

Lucius' face was a blank slate.

"Miss Weasley, what a pleasant surprise. Please, sit down," Lucius said politely, gesturing to the sofa.

"No, thank you—I prefer to stand," she said, going back to pacing back and forth across the carpet.

Lucius inwardly rolled his eyes before going over to one of his wingback chairs and sitting.

"Would you like some refreshments, Miss Weasley? Perhaps some tea?" he asked, filling the empty silence.

Ginny declined again, halting her pacing to stare into the fire.

Lucius studied Ginny, marveling at how after three months, she could still look breathtakingly gorgeous.

He still didn't understand why he admired her looks more than the other women he had had affairs with but he never really cared to examine his feelings extensively either.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Miss Weasley?" Lucius asked.

He watched as she nervously bit her lip before blurting out, "I'm pregnant."

The room fell completely silent, save for the crackling of the fire.

Lucius' Slytherin mask was firmly in place.

"Congratulations—I'm sure Potter will be happy to finally be a father," he said standing.

He quickly made his way across the room to pour a glass of stiff brandy.

"You know damn well he's not the father, Malfoy," Ginny said.

Lucius shrugged a shoulder, taking a long gulp of his drink.

"I don't know why you felt the need to tell me about your pregnancy, Weasley."

"Because you are the father, you prat," she said angrily.

Lucius snorted.

"I was just a fuck, Weasley. We've only met twice this year. I don't believe for one moment that I am the father of your child."

Ginny was fuming.

"You are certainly the father, Lucius bloody Malfoy. I haven't slept with Harry or any other man since the New Year's Ball!"

Lucius chuckled darkly.

"Do you not think I know what's going on Weasley? Do you know how many women have come to me crying of pregnancy woes—looking for the Malfoy fortune, the Malfoy name? After I had Draco, I put a permanent contraceptive charm on myself. There is no way that I could be the father of the brat that you carry."

"Well unless I was raped by a man in an invisibility cloak this year while I was sleeping, you are the only man that could be the father of my child. Charms fail, you know. And so do potions. I had been on the contraceptive potion for two years now. I didn't think there was any way in hell I could get pregnant but here I am!"

"A likely story, Weasley. Do you really think I am going to believe that your contraceptive potion 'mysteriously' stopped working? I think you got a taste of what it was like to live like a Malfoy in Italy. I think you enjoyed what I had to offer and you knew Potter—or Severus for that matter couldn't live up to my standards. You got yourself pregnant by Severus and decided to pawn it off on me. Unfortunately for you, Weasley, I can see through that ruse."

"You are such an egotistical arse! I don't need your money and I don't need your name. What other reason would I have to lie to you about a baby? And I thought you were a sweet, sensitive man underneath that Slytherin mask of yours. How could I have been so stupid?"

"Finally, something you and I agree on, Miss Weasley. I haven't a clue as to how you got the idea that I felt anything for you in your head," Lucius spat at her.

Ginny looked as if he had slapped her.

Setting her lips in a firm line she said, "You know what, I'm glad you're sending me away. At least my child will be raised in an environment where they will be free to laugh, play, and love. I did my duty. I told you about your child. And the day that you decide you want to see them, I may consider letting you."

With that parting speech, Ginny stormed out of the room, and out of Lucius' life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing nor do I make any money of the Harry Potter movies or books (I mean, honestly, if I did, do you realize how dark and perverted they would be. It certainly wouldn't be a children's book).**

**I know, I know, I've confused a great many of you. Don't worry, all should be answered in this chapter. Remember, this is all written from Lucius' point of view. That means that whatever is going on in Ginny's world we are very unaware of. I did that on purpose. Maybe one day I'll write everything from Ginny's perspective.**

**Only one more chapter after this!**

**Anywho,**

**Enjoy!**

Two months after Ginny told Lucius of her pregnancy, Lucius had another unwanted visitor at the Manor.

Lucius need a rare potion made for a regular client of his that helped with prolonging erections.

Lucius hadn't wanted to contact Snape for it, but his client held a big account with him. He couldn't afford to lose them.

Therefore, he called the only person that he knew would make it with quality and precision.

He was actually quite surprised that Snape had even bothered to read his letter. Even more surprised that Snape bothered to show up.

He even had a long and productive meeting with the dark potions master and squeezed a contract out of him to make a few rarer and sought out Potions from him for a hefty sum of money.

By the end of the meeting, it was almost as if Lucius hadn't refused to talk with Snape for two months.

"One more issue, before I go, Lucius," Snape said, setting his wine glass down on the table next to his wing back chair.

"What would that be, Severus?" Lucius asked.

"It is about Ginevra Weasley."

Snape held up a hand, stopping Lucius from speaking.

"Give me ten minutes. If, afterward, you decide that you want nothing more than a business relationship with me, I will respect your decision."

Lucius was fuming but his Slytherin curiosity wouldn't allow him to simply throw Snape out of his home. He nodded to Snape but said nothing.

"First, I think it is fair that you know what type of history Ginevra and I have with one another. Then maybe you will understand why she is living with me and not in a flat of her own.

"It started during the darkest portion of the war, where I was made Headmaster after Albus was fired. I believe that during this particular year, you were on a mission for Albus in trying to figure out what potions could be discreetly used against Voldemort's familiar. At the time, Hogwarts was hell, even with the Golden Trio gone. It was during one of my nightly rounds that I found Carrow trying to force himself on Ginevra. I saved her from the slime ball but only after I claimed that she belonged to me."

By this time, Lucius had calmed down completely. He was truly curious now to hear to what extent Snape and Ginny's relationship went.

"Unfortunately, a few days after the incident, the Dark Lord decided to 'reward' me. He demanded that Ginevra and I share a bed together. Of course, it was awkward at first but slowly we began to talk and the next thing I knew, I considered her a friend to me, though I never admitted it out loud.

"A month after sharing a bed, Voldemort decided that he would put a spell on the room that would allow him to watch me, and I quote, 'make the Weasley girl scream like a pig'. We were both stuck. I had to make love to her. And much to my dismay, I found out that Ginevra was a virgin. And, brave girl that she was, she let me take it while Voldemort was watching us. Thankfully, we only had to do this for Voldemort a few times before the final battle."

Snape stared into the fire after this statement, his mind seeming to be miles away.

Lucius wasn't surprised. He had figured that there had been something more between Snape and Ginny. This simply confirmed it.

Snape continued to speak again.

"After the war, we both decided that it was best if no one else knew about it. During the clean up, Ginevra told me that she wanted to continue a relationship with me. I agreed on the condition that she would stay discreet since I was Headmaster the next year and she was a returning student. I can honestly say that was the best year of my life—being with Ginevra.

"After she graduated, I decided that I knew best, and I told her that we couldn't be together anymore. I pushed her away. And I think as revenge, she decided to date Potter, though she has continued to stay my friend."

Snape finally looked Lucius in the eye.

"I haven't had a physical relationship with Ginevra since I made her leave. When she found out she was pregnant she needed a place to stay to clear her head. She also needed to figure out how she got pregnant in the first place since I made her contraceptive potions and I knew for a fact that I didn't give her a deficient dose. I offered her my house simply because it was easier to run the tests on her. After much research, I found out that the only way something like this could have happened is if there was a magical burst of energy shared between two people strong enough to make all potions and spells useless."

Lucius was instantly taken back to the last night he and Ginny were together. What if that magical burst of energy they both shared when they came had something to do with her being pregnant—and from the way Snape was looking at him, he had a feeling Ginny said something about it.

"Despite what you may believe, Lucius, I have not touched Ginny since she has come to stay with me or even before it. She stays in a room separate from me and hasn't sought anything but friendship," Snape reiterated

Lucius looked way from Snape, picking up his brandy and taking a rather large gulp.

"I don't understand why you felt the need to tell me the nature of your relationship with Ginevra. It is no business of mine."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"There were two reasons I told you. The first was because I know you love Ginevra, though you won't admit it, and you were jealous."

Lucius snorted but said nothing. Snape continued talking.

"The second is because I need you to understand why I won't wait much longer before I make Ginevra mine once and for all—and the child as well. She's crushed, Lucius, and she's strong, but her child needs a father. I very much want to play that role. I have always loved her, even when I pushed her away.

"But you are a close friend of mine, Lucius, and I believe that you deserve a second chance. I know you want Ginevra—and I know you want be a father to that child growing inside of her. I will give you two weeks to win Ginevra's heart over. If you fail and Ginevra doesn't want you any longer, I will make my move. And I have no doubt, after everything we've been through together, that she will accept my offer."

Snape stood.

"I hope we can continue to be close friends, Lucius, even after all of this is said and done."

And with a billow of his robes, he was gone.

The first week Lucius was alone after Snape left him was a hellish one. He kept having nightmares. Some were about going to Snape and Ginny's wedding, seeing Ginny with a bloated belly smiling at the dark man with love, a wedding ring on her finger.

Others would be about a young child with strawberry blonde hair in his gardens, staring at him with brown eyes that were so familiar to him rolling around in the grass with a large dog, picking flowers and bringing them to a gorgeous red head with matching sparkling brown eyes.

When he wasn't sleeping he would spend time looking out the window into his private gardens, replaying the steamy nights in Italy over and over again. The look in Ginny's eyes as she came on him or when she was excited about something haunted him.

Lucius had always thought that he wouldn't want more children after Draco but ever since Snape left him a week ago, he couldn't help but think of how nice it would be to have a child filling the Manor with laughter and warmth.

He was half-way into the second week when he numbly noticed that the letters on his desk were piling up, but he didn't care.

He couldn't figure out why he cared so much about Ginny running to Snape. It wasn't like he felt anything for her other than lust and desire. She wasn't the type of woman he would normally go after. He needed someone like Narcissa, someone who was groomed for pureblood living—not a poor blood traitor who had a tendency to be more of a tom-boy than a feminine woman.

'_She wasn't a tom boy when you were fucking her in Italy,'_ a little voice in his head said.

Lucius quickly pushed this from his mind. His nights with Ginny Weasley were done. In fact, the whole sordid affair with Ginny Weasley was done. Ginny was happy with Snape and things needed to stay that way.

Hell, for all he knew, his friend could have lied to him and Ginny could be carrying a Snape rather than a Malfoy.

Lucius really wanted to believe that logic but deep down, he knew it wasn't true. A part of him knew that Ginny Weasley was carrying his child.

And if there was anything that Malfoys didn't do was to neglect another Malfoy, regardless of their birth status.

Lucius ran a hand over his face, wincing at his five o clock shadow brushing against his fingers.

Suddenly his whole perspective shifted. He couldn't just leave the situation as it was. He had to take care of his responsibility. He had to marry Ginny Weasley.

Lucius went to his room and made himself presentable after a week and a half of neglect. Once he felt like Lucius Malfoy again, he felt empowered.

He Floo'd to Snape's house, landing in the Potion Master's lab.

Snape didn't even acknowledge his presence as he was absorbed with carefully adding another ingredient into the giant, copper cauldron.

Lucius brushed himself off, waiting patiently for Snape to finish.

When Snape was finally satisfied with his potion, he looked to Lucius.

Lucius resisted the urge to squirm under Snape's knowing gaze.

He cleared his throat.

"I have come to see Ginevra."

Snape pointed toward the stairs with his stirring stick.

"She should be making lunch right now."

Lucius nodded to Snape and made his way up the stairs.

Though Lucius had only been to Spinner's End a few times, he remembered the layout of the tiny house.

He was quite surprised of the changes it went through. Whereas before the living room had been dark and dusty with broken furniture, it was now clean with new leather couches, refinished hardwood floors, a beautiful book case filled to the brim with books and a brand new fireplace.

Lucius was quite impressed with the new layout, glad his friend finally had some sense to do something with the family home.

The kitchen was off to the side and Lucius could hear the sound of pots and pans banging against the stove. He assumed that Ginny was in there, making lunch as Snape had said.

Clutching his cane tightly, Lucius walked toward the kitchen, absently noting how the finished hardwood floors ran into brand new tile installations.

He finally made it to the doorway of the kitchen, again quite impressed at the new dark wooden cabinets, the granite counter tops and the brand new silver muggle appliances. It seemed that he wasn't the only customer that Snape had charged an arm and a leg.

And standing at the stove was Ginny Weasley.

She wore a white sundress with her vibrant red hair tied into a bun. She was stirring what looked to be soup while a pie sat cooling in a window sill.

Lucius stepped further into the kitchen, his boots softly clunking against the tiled floor.

"Severus, would you mind running out to buy some more ice cream and pickles? You know how I get late at night when I don't have it," Ginny said, without turning around.

Lucius said nothing, simply walking further into the kitchen, his blood roaring in his ears in nervousness.

"Severus?"

Ginny turned around with a smile, only to have that smile completely disappear.

Lucius felt his heart flutter at the sight of Ginny's swollen belly poking out in pregnancy. Ginny was more beautiful pregnant than he ever thought she could be. She practically glowed like the goddess of fertility and Lucius was more than happy to know that he was the one to make her glow so brightly.

He was mesmerized by the sight so much so that he didn't pay any attention to her facial expression.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, turning the soup off.

Lucius finally tore his gaze from her belly to look into her angry brown eyes—the same brown eyes that had looked at him in desire a few months ago.

He cleared his throat, pushing the image of Ginny making love to him out of his head.

"I've come to fulfill my duty," he said.

"What duty? You made it perfectly clear that there was nothing else between us months ago," she said, crossing her arms over her large bosom.

"I was wrong. Severus told me about his research and I don't believe that he would lie to me." Lucius flicked his blonde hair over his shoulder, looking everywhere in the kitchen but Ginny. It was very hard for him to admit that he was wrong but duty called and he had responsibilities to fulfill.

Ginny simply glared at him, her face turning redder and redder by the minute. But Lucius couldn't see that because he refused to look at her.

"We don't have much time to plan a wedding but I'm sure something with our immediate families would suffice. We could always have something bigger after the baby's born."

Ginny finally exploded.

"You are the most egotistical wizard I have ever met. Do you really think I'm going to just go and marry you after you've treated me like bloody dirt? Not even two months ago you accused me of screwing around on you and now you're convinced that I carry your child? Fuck off, Malfoy!"

Lucius finally looked at Ginny, his expression one of genuine confusion.

"You have gotten what you wanted, Weasley. You have my name, my fortune—you can move up so far in the world if you marry me," he said.

"I've never wanted your bloody things, Malfoy. I wanted you. I fucking loved you and you threw it back into my face. If you think for one moment I'm going to come crawling back to you after all of the pain you've put me through then you have another thing coming!" Ginny shouted, tears streaming down her face.

Without waiting for his response, she ran out of the kitchen as fast as her feet would carry her.

Lucius was staring at the place Ginny had occupied in shock.

She loved him? He was the only man she had been with since the New Year's Ball? She had chosen him over Potter?

Lucius numbly sat down in the kitchen chair, staring at the new tiled floor.

This was the pose Snape found him in ten minutes later.

Snape resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the scene. Lucius could be so bloody stupid sometimes.

Snape knew he had to help Lucius articulate his feelings for Ginny though every Slytherin instinct was telling him not to. He wanted Ginny to himself. He still loved her deeply, even after so many years of separation.

But Snape knew Ginny well enough to know that she was holding onto the hope that Lucius felt something—anything for her.

And he knew the only way she would let Lucius go was if Lucius told her in a blunt and honest way that he didn't love her anymore.

'Gods, Gryffindors and Slytherins can be so irritating sometimes,' Snape thought, withholding a sigh.

"Do you love her, Lucius?" he asked.

Lucius looked up from the ground, his eyes full of more emotion than Snape had ever seen before.

"I- … I think I do," he said quietly.

'_Merlin took him long enough to admit it_,' Snape thought.

"Then show her. And no I don't mean going out and buying her Diagon Alley. You have to show her that you love her in a way that she cannot mistake as an empty proposal."

Lucius said nothing, his brow furrowing in concentration. Finally he stood.

"You're right, Severus. I do need to show her that I love her. And I think I know exactly how to do it."

With that he left with his robes billowing behind him, leaving behind a smirking Snape.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing nor do I make any money of the Harry Potter movies or books (I mean, honestly, if I did, do you realize how dark and perverted they would be. It certainly wouldn't be a children's book).**

**So here's the last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the fun week of ups and down with this fic (I know, its only been a week lol). As always, I loved the reviews! I was thinking about writing more for this fic. Tbird1965 requested that I write a threesome scene with Severus/Ginny/Lucius for this particular story. What do you all think? Should I do it?**

**Anywho, major fluff ahead! And as always,**

**Enjoy!**

Lucius went home after leaving Snape's home. For the rest of the night he had to resist running away. He wasn't the type of man who would make himself vulnerable to anyone. It went against his every Slytherin instinct.

Yet, Lucius also realized that the price of not being vulnerable for Ginny was too high. He could lose Ginny to Snape the next day if he didn't do anything about it. He knew Snape would have very little sympathy left for him if he messed up the last chance he had to show Ginny how much she meant to him.

After all, Lucius couldn't just let Ginny go after he realized how much he loved her. For that reason, if he had to go through hell and humiliation to get her, he would.

After a sleepless night, Lucius woke up bright and early the next morning. He carefully took out his most modest robes and put them on. Deciding to forgo his cane in order to show that he meant what he said, he just took his wand and put it in a holster at his hip.

Lucius looked at himself in the mirror afterward. He looked quite different when he resisted putting on airs for the rest of the world. He knew Ginny would appreciate the effort.

Satisfied with what he saw in the mirror, he went down to his study to get some last minute work done.

Around noon, Lucius decided that it was time to implement his plan.

Snape had told him that Ginny would be having a picnic in 'Magical Moments,' a well-known magical park where witches and wizards typically went on dates and it was a popular spot where many were proposed to.

The park was always incredibly crowded on Saturdays, mostly because people liked to be around when marriage proposals happened. It was almost like a game. Witches (or wizards for that matter) didn't know if they were going to watch a proposal or be proposed to.

Lucius knew this was Snape's way of saying that if he didn't show up at the park, that the dark man would be proposing to Ginny.

Lucius felt his heart flutter nervously as he thought about what he would need to do to win Ginny over. Gods, he really hated when he cared.

Lucius apparated out of Malfoy Manor and into 'Magical Moments' park.

It was more crowded than it usually was; almost every square meter was covered with a picnic blanket.

Lucius drew a lot of curious glances but he ignored them, walking purposely toward the bank of the lake. That was where Snape told him they would be.

When he finally made it to the bank of the lake, the first thing he saw was Ginny's fiery red hair. She was standing at the edge of the lake, a flower in her hair, her white flowered sundress fluttering in the wind, her hand resting on her pregnant belly.

Snape sat on the picnic blanket, watching her with a bittersweet expression on his face. It was almost as if he knew Ginny wasn't going to be with him any longer.

Lucius clenched and unclenched his fists, almost regretting that he didn't bring his cane with him. He had never felt so nervous in his life.

He walked toward them, determined to do everything he could to win Ginny back.

Snape was the first to spot him. He simply nodded to Lucius and looked back at Ginny.

Lucius stopped behind Ginny, clearing his throat. Ginny turned around, a soft smile on her face. Her smile quickly disappeared when she saw Lucius.

She opened her mouth (probably to tell him off) but Lucius held up a hand.

"Please, just let me speak. If, after I speak, you still don't want anything to do with me then, I will leave and never come back," he said.

Ginny closed her mouth and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. She crossed her arms over her bosom and nodded to him.

"I will be the first to admit that I have been an … well an arse," he began.

Ginny snorted and Snape raised an eyebrow.

"I took the beautiful moments that we shared together and sullied them with my ways." Lucius paused.

He could feel, more so then hear people stopping to stare at them. He clenched and unclenched his fists again but kept plowing through.

"Some of the happiest moments of my life were when I was with you in Italy. And I don't mean the sex, though sex with you is like going to heaven for a couple of hours. The best moments that we had together were when I was holding you, moments when you would make me laugh, moments when you would look me in the eyes and make me feel like the most important man in the world. After Italy when you went for weeks on end without talking to me, I would find myself staring out the window, waiting for your owl to come with more news for me about you."

Lucius paused again, rubbing his sweaty hands on his robes. Ginny was looking at him blankly and said nothing. Lucius bit back a sigh. He knew he would have to bare his soul but it was damn hard with the whole park and his best friend watching them.

"When you told me that you were pregnant, I was more jealous than angry. To be honest, I thought you were fooling around with Severus and that you were trying to pass his child off as mine. Or worse yet, that you accidently got pregnant by Potter and was using me as an escape."

Lucius saw that Ginny's eyes were thawing a little. It let him know that he was doing the right thing—that she could feel how sincere he was.

"I realize how wrong I was, not because of Severus, though he did give me quite a kick in the arse. I realized my error when you rejected me and told me that you touched no other man while you were with me—not even your fiancé. I didn't understand the depth of your feelings until that moment. I've hurt you, Ginevra. And I know no amount of money or presents can take that away."

He stopped, inwardly taking a deep breath.

Lucius slowly slid down onto his knees, the wet grass penetrating the expensive material of his trousers. The whispers broke into murmurs behind him but all he could see was the wide-eyed look of surprise on Ginny's face.

He hesitantly put his hands on her belly, feeling the shape of his child for the first time. He was relieved when Ginny didn't remove his hand, only started at him as if he had grown two heads.

"Ginevra, I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. The very idea of how deep my feelings run for you scare me, but the thought of living without you scares me even more. I offer you my deepest apologies for hurting you, for dishonoring you, for dishonoring our child. I can't change the past but I can give you a future filled with the love and care that you deserve.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?"

There was a hush over the extremely large crowd that gathered to watch Lucius Malfoy bare his soul.

Tears were running down Ginny's cheeks. She put a hand on her belly, right over Lucius' hand. The baby within her kicked and they both let out small smiles.

Ginny ran her free thumb over Lucius' cheek.

"How can I say no to a Malfoy on his knees?" she joked.

"Is that a yes?" Lucius asked, afraid to believe that what she said was true.

"Yes, it is a yes, Lucius," Ginny said, somewhat amused.

Lucius felt his smile practically split his face in half. He couldn't believe it! She had said yes!

He hugged her around the waist, his face pressing against her belly. He could feel the baby kick at his face (probably in punishment for being such an arse for so long) but Lucius didn't care.

His risk paid off. He would marry Ginny Weasley and have the family he had always secretly wanted.

Lucius Malfoy would finally be happy.

On the front pages of the Daily Prophet the next day was a picture of Lucius on his knees, hugging Ginny's pregnant belly.

The Harpies squealed with joy as they had finally had confirmation of who Ginny Weasley was having an affair with.

Minerva McGonagall pursed her lips.

Albus Dumbledore eyes twinkled.

Harry Potter fainted.

Draco Malfoy smirked and carried the passed out Harry Potter to the bedroom.

Hermione Granger silently congratulated her friend.

Mrs. Weasley was so angry that she cooked enough sweets to last a three-month-long famine.

Mr. Weasley went to tinker with his muggle toys before leaving his garage with a smile and suggestions on inviting Lucius to dinner.

The Weasley brothers all got together, planning Lucius Malfoy's murder.

Before that plan could be carried out, however, Lucius and Ginny ran away for two weeks, eloping in Jamaica.

When the glowing couple returned, it was only a few days later that Ginny gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with strawberry blonde hair.

And Lucius, Ginny, and baby Amelia Ginevra Malfoy all lived happily ever after.


End file.
